The Untamed Silence Wiki
The Untamed Silence The Eternal Phantom and The Scorpion Bear lived in the shadows, preying on criminals. The only way The Scorpion Bear could get his fix was by running into illegal outposts and shooting the entire place up whilst the Phantom took out the forces from the dark. The two gained information about a train carriage supervised by a rich landlord, they took this opportunity to make some money. At night they approached the spot where the train would be passing. As it did, the two jumped onto the roof and The Scorpion Bear entered through the back. Slowly approaching the commercial carriage, he burst through the door and shot three times in the air. He was yelling and the passengers were screaming. The Eternal Phantom kept watch on the top of the train for any unwanted guests. Thats just what he got. Two other riders approached from the side and jumped onto the train and climbed to the roof. The two riders were the outlaws now known as Dream Owl and River Goose. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the Phantom standing guard on the top. It begins to rain. The Scorpion Bear is still robbing the passengers, when the Phantom informs him of the uninvited guests. He threw the Phantom the bags of money so he could get out of there with the score. After the Phantom left the scene, the two riders chased The Scorpion Bear into the wilderness for their money, but they never realised that the Phantom had the score. Days later Dream Owl and River Goose tracked down Scorpion Bear and he and his partner raided a camp he was staying at. Little did they know that Scorpion Bear was a dangerous gunslinger. He injured Dream Owl's horse and shot River Goose in the lower abdomen, they fled to a stable just outside of the camp. Dream Owl had to put down his horse and River Goose patched his wounds. After Dream Owl found a new horse and River Goose was slowly recovering, they waited weeks to strike again for the score that Scorpion Bear stole. After Dream Owl found Scorpion Bear once again, they approached with caution, sneaking up behind him, putting a revolver to his head. To their surprise Eternal Phantom showed up behind them, putting a revolver to Dream Owl's head. River Goose pointed his gun at Eternal Phantom and Scorpion Bear pointed his gun at River Goose. It was a standoff. Eternal Phantom and Scorpion Bear persuaded the other two to join them, that way they could split the score and take much bigger heists like banks. They cautiously agreed. Lowering their weapons, they decided there would be benefit more from the proposition. It took a while for Dream Owl and River Goose to trust Eternal Phantom and Scorpion Bear, but after many heists and robberies they began to like each other. Became friends. They travelled the country as outlaws, robbing towns and cities. While also stopping those who stood against them, like bounty hunters and other outlaws. They became the Untamed Silence. The gang name derived from their ability to flee the scene with the cash, and without a single trace. Later down the road, more gang members joined the crew. Making the jobs easier. But it went bad. The law caught them. Each and every one of them. Now they sit in a jail cell. But they have a plan to break out. Category:Browse Category:Gaming